Ryu Nakanishi
'''Ryu Nakanishi, also known under such aliases as Quentin "Tiny" Harper, Hoot "Hooty" Owl, Oliver "Ollie" Keeawani, Rocky the Owl and most notably Ryu the Owl;' '''is the Gatcharangers' top pilot and hand-to-hand combat expert. Among the team, Ryu is the only member who has living family members - his father, mother and younger brother. Even so, it is unknown if Ryu's parents are divorced or if she rarely stays at home. Background Little is known about Ryu's history prior to joining the team, but he was the last member to be enlisted by Dr. Nambu. Ryu had helped save Nambu in a boating accident, and in exchange for Nambu's gratitude, was taken to Utoland City in Oregon. He somehow found out about the Gatcharangers soon after, and was made the final member. He has living relatives which include a father who is disappointed in him and a little brother named Seiji who hero worships him. Because of Ryu having a family to go home to while the other four of the initial five-member Gatcharanger team do not, the others are often very reluctant to let Ryu join the fight with them. Appearance Ryu is a large, heavily-built and slightly overweight young man with shoulder length, messy brown hair. It is said that most of his bulk is actually muscle, giving him a build much like that of a sumo wrestler. His civilian clothing usually consists of a green t-shirt with a red Gatcharanger bird emblem insignia on it, as well as khaki pants and brown shoes. His owl-themed Bird Style is colored green, and he wears white gloves and boots. The feathered cape is colored white. Ryu's owl-like helmet is green with a silver faceplate, and an orange-colored visor that's flatter and smaller than the ones that can be seen on the other team members. Personality Ryu is much more laid-back than the rest of the Science Ninja Team and at first could not care too much about the fight against Galactor, usually staying at G5 Green Owl until ordered to by Dr. Nambu. Sometimes he even complains about it, especially the fact that he initially rarely got to fight and had to stay behind in Phoenix Robo. But even then, Ryu never wants to abandon or quit the team, especially when the team really does not want him to leave in spite of his flaws. With Ken and Jun possibly going steady as the series goes on, he will be tied with Joe and Jinpei for the amounts of romantic storylines that can develop for this lovable wrestling lug. Relationships Ken Washio Joe Asakura Jun Shiratori Jinpei Tsubakurou Maria Roberts Hawk Getz Dr. Kozaburo Nambu Dr. Sylvia Pandora 7-Zark-7 1-Rover-1 Papa Nakanishi Seiji Nakanishi Bio Gatcharanger Weapons and Arsenal Abilities Common super enhanced abilities found in all members of Gatcharanger available through their Bird Style suits are: #Super Strength #Flight #Super Speed (recorded to be faster than light) #Super Breath ##Hurricane Breath ##Freeze Breath #Super Vision (available through their helmet beak visors) ##Telescopic Vision ##Infrared Vision ##Ultraviolet Vision ##X-Ray Vision ##Heat Laser Vision #Super Smell #Super Hearing #Encyclopedic Knowledge #Exosynthesis (able to breathe and exist infinitely in the vacuum of space unprotected) Piloting Ryu is the Gatcharangers' best pilot able to have the God Phoenix and Raptor God Phoenix use special maneuvers, even underwater and in space. Fighting Style Ryu's style of Science Ninja focuses mainly on brute strength, to which Ryu possesses an incredible amount of, able to pick up an enemy's ship with his bare hands. While he hardly uses weapons, Ryu uses them when necessary. Weapons *'Titans' Trident': A long telescoping trident that Ryu can swing and jab at Galactor forces to knock them about and over railings to fall to their doom. This is only appropriate for the son of a fisherman since the trident is the symbol of the kings of the Earth's ocean. *'Harpoon Gun': A small spear gun that Ryu uses in case his fists are not enough to defeat an enemy. *'Gripper': A green elastic rubber rope coated with some unknown form of adhesive. *'Owl Sickle': A metal kusarigama with a weight on the end used for melee attacks. G5 Mecha (Jet Zord) ' G5 Green Owl/Owl Jet Zord''': Ryu's personal G-Machine, the Green Owl forms the left wing of the God Phoenix, the right foot and leg of the Phoenix Robo, the aft engine section of the Raptor God Phoenix, and the right foot and lower leg of the Gatchaspartan. It is equipped with both a set of four lasers and a large claw which is often used to hoist boulders and drop them upon an enemy. It is capable of flying at 25,000 miles per hour at top speed, and its civilian form is that of a Kawasaki Ultra 310LX Jet Ski. Trivia External Links